Love, There's No Such Thing
by Lion Eye's
Summary: when Hybiskis's mother dies she is left with what she has and a box which she is not aloud to open. when she gets a job at the palace she is thrown into a nightmare of love, hatred, muder and magic


**hope you like it **

"Hybiskis listen, do not open the box." Commanded my mother, then she handed me the box. It was made of some type of wood, with precious stones encrusted on the lid of the box; I ran my fingers over the wood with its swirling carvings, looking into my mother's eye's I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself crying  
"Then, when do I open it?" I was trying so hard not to cry I didn't notice that I was. My mother wiped away the tears  
"You will know, Hybiskis you will know." She closed her eyes,  
"Ma," I shook her she couldn't be dead she just couldn't "MA, ma wake up, ma please," I burst into a fit of tears. She was always there for me and now she was gone.

Hybiskis mother floated around in the abyss thinking and feel better than she ever felt. Pictures appeared in front of her eye's, her daughters future the reason why she gave up her powers, the reason she was dead, but she didn't regret it she closed her eyes and turned into a small falcon, so she could watch over her child till she didn't need her.

I woke up on the floor of my mother's room. My mother was gone though. I stood up and felt the pain from sleeping on the wooden floor hit me. I walked to my small room put on a brown dress, it had full sleeves and the neck line was two centimetres below the base of my neck. I picked up a few possessions that meant the world to me, my mother's small casket filled with her jewels, my ring and necklace and some coins, I picked up the box and put it on top of my belongings. I pulled on my cloak and walked out of my room and out of my house straight towards the castle; I just know I was being drawn there by someone or something.

I was being rushed through halls till I was in a small room, which was mine, I was handed a plain dark green dress, I got dressed and whisked off to the garden to be shown around. The gardens are beautiful, full of shrubs and flowers. I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice the Princess coming towards me,  
"Oh good, my new maid, what is your name?" She had a kindness to her but that was hard to see,  
"Hybiskis, my lady," doing a very wobbly curtsy, she walked off, turned around and huffed, I ran after her and stopped a meter away. For the rest of the day I walked behind the Princess whose name is Saffore. The next day the Princess said she didn't need me so I was free to do as I pleased.

I went into town to see what was going on. Flying over me was a falcon, I was too busy looking at the sky to notice a boy who was running in my direction, he ran into me and we went tumbling to the floor, with me under nether him I kicked him off and was going to yell at him till I saw his face,  
"Oh sorry," getting up he ran off again and this time into the forest, I ran after him. I came into a clearing were I saw him standing there looking at the sky. I leaned up against a tree and watched him.  
"It's rude to follow people, you know," he said this in a low voice. I was shocked  
"yes, but you ran into me, and haven't I seen you before?" I was curious  
"Maybe, you're the new maid for the princess, yes? He looked at me and I knew where I had seen him, while I walked with the princess, we walked past a boy who happened to be a prince.  
"You're Prince William, are you not?" He looked worried now and he ran off, yes, her was Prince William son of King Harion the second.

The next day I was going around the garden picking flowers for, my lady. I was picking some blue bells when someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around in fright and sighed in relief, it was the prince and he didn't look serious, not one bit.  
"Your Hines," I did the worst curtsy and fell over at the prince's feet,  
"wow you're clumsier then I remember," he was laughing. I stood up swiped the dust off my dress and felt my cheeks go scarlet,  
"no I am not usually clumsy but I cannot curtsy, no way, no how." I was shaking my head, remembering the flowers I picked up the basket, I bobbed my head to the prince and half walked, half ran to the princess's chamber. When I arrived to the chamber I put the flowers in a vase and went around cleaning her room.  
"you're back, oh those flowers are beautiful." She went over to arrange them, while I went to my room. I opened the box and inside was a small necklace with a locket on the end of a long silver chain,  
"Oh, ma," I put it on and felt more happy then I ever felt, I felt whole, alive and magical

"Are you Hybiskis?" asked a guard who looked quite scary  
"Yes, I am Hybiskis, Is there something wrong?" He grabbed me by the arm and led me to the throne room where I was thrown to the hard stone floor.  
"Is this the vile wretch?" Asked a very harsh and angry voice, I looked up and saw the King  
"Yes, your Hine's," the guard bowed and pushed me to the floor again  
"my I ask a question?" I asked in a small voice  
"you may," the king looked at me like I was dirt beneath his feet  
"What have I done wrong? Why am I here?" I was begging  
He looked at me and then nodded to a guard at the door, he walked out and a few minutes later William walked in with a serious look on his face. He looked around the room and noticed me, his eyes widened with horror and fear, I'm sure mine were the same,  
"So it is true," the king said this in whispers " William who is this girl who stands before me?"  
"Hybiskis, the maid of my sister Princess Saffore, anything else?" he sounded bord  
"Yes, were you talking to her in the gardens this morning?"  
I saw him nod and then go a light shade of red. I felt my heart speed up and my fingers begin to feel like I dipped them into fire.  
"You, Idiotic excuse for a prince, you were taught to never talk to slaves, and never to leave the palace gates," he was yelling and I heard giggling, I looked around and in the shade of the throne was Saffore  
"Leave him alone!" I had to yell that didn't I. The king walked up to me and gave me the back hand, his ring scrapped across my face and I felt my flesh rip, I gasped and held the wound in my hand  
"Leave her alone father!" William yelled so he could make himself heard  
"How dare you speak like that to me," roared the king who was very red in the face. He was about to hit William when his hand was paused in mid hit. I noticed that my hand was out in front of me and my other hand was around the locket, everyone was in shock and stood there staring at me. The next thing I knew is that my head was so sore and the world around me was spinning and going black.

When I woke up I was in a small cell made of gray stone and witch smelt of a sewer. Looking around I saw there was a window, a pile of straw and nothing else. I felt the back of my head and felt dry blood. Going to the window I looked out and saw I was in the tower, and very high up in it.  
"This is the new prisoner who happens to be a sorcereress," I turned around and saw the jail keeper and another man who I couldn't see very well he had a cloak around him which covered his face,  
"this is the one I wanted to see. Come here," he sounded very young maybe 16,  
"it's alright you can leave now," he made a movement with his hand and the jail keeper went away  
"Hybiskis?"  
"Yes, who are you? What do you want?" I slowly made my way to the bars of the cell  
"I cannot tell you my name, but I Have come to give you this," handing me a letter and walked away. I sat down and read the note which was from William, it told me he was sorry and that he hoped that I was alright. All I wanted really was to see him again

I had been in the cell for a week, and already I was going to die, having my head chopped off. Tomorrow I would be just a body.  
"Wake up, today you will be beheaded," said the wicked voice of the jail keeper  
"I thought it was tomorrow," I was awake and terrified  
"no, moved down to today," I got up and was dragged down the stairs and pushed into the sun light and on to a platform.  
"Hybiskis, do you plead guilty to falling in love with the Prince William." Asked the executioner  
I nodded my head and held it up high to show I wasn't afraid, which was a lie.  
"Then you are to be beheaded, do you have any last words?"  
"I have nothing to be scared of, I lost my mother only less than two weeks ago and since I am going to die I will join her, the only thing I will regret not living for, is to say things I only now relies is true and can only be said to one person."  
"Is that all?" the executioner looked shocked at my boldness. I nodded my head and walked to the executioners block. I knelt down and put my head on the wooden block. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me, I waited and waited but I didn't die. I looked up and saw a sword blade holding the executioner's blade less than 30 cm away from my head. I stood up and saw that William was holding the blade from my neck. Letting the blade slide the executioner fell over killing himself on his own blade.

I ran off the platform and into the forest 'I had to get away,' that was what was going through my head I tried to stop but I just couldn't stop running till I reached the clearing were I found out I ran into William.  
"I guess we're equal now," I turned around there was William i ran and gave him a bone crushing hug,  
"I am so sorry I got you in to this," and I really meant it  
"It's all rig-aahhh!" he felt limp in my arms, I was carrying him so I lied him down on the grass and saw a dagger in his back. I couldn't feel his pulse so I took the dagger and held it to my heart, I was going to plunge it into my heart when the dagger was pulled from my hands,  
"Why would I let you kill yourself for love?" I turned around and saw Saffore  
"I still have authority over you and now what to do?" she thought for a few more seconds  
"I Princess Saffore banish you from my father's kingdom from now to the ends of time," as she said this she pointed the way to the border, I ran I had to get out of this night mare, out of this town, out of my home.

I was out of my home it took five days but I'm out, I sat under a weeping willow and watched the river flow by, I was black and blue but I was out. After an hour I heard horses hove's behind me I climbed up into the branches and then I saw him, alive, but only days before he was dead.  
"Is that you William?" I still stayed in the tree's encase it wasn't him  
"Hybiskis? Where are you?" her was looking around franticly  
"in the tree," I jumped down and gave him a smile the biggest smile I will ever give. For the first time in my life I felt content and I now knew why I was able to open the box and why my mother died.

I am Hybiskis and I am a Sorcereress


End file.
